Russiaball
Russiaball-największy countryball na Ziemi. Powstał z jednej z republik ZSRR. Najlepszy przyjaciel Kazachbricka i Belarusballa. Podobno lubi alkohol (wódkę, spirytus, denaturat). Piwo nie jest dla niego alkoholem. Ma słabszą vódke od Finlandballa. Jest kumplem Vaticanballa oraz katolikiem. Lubi piwo On jest tata wódki. Друзья (Znajomi) Plik:Serbia-icon.pngSerbiaball-Kuzyn Plik:Kazakhstan-icon.pngKazakhbrick-Brat Plik:Finland-icon.pngFinlandball-Kuzyn Plik:Poland-icon.pngPolandball-Kuzyn Belarusball-Siostra Romaniaball-Kuzyn Plik:Orthodoxy-icon.pngOrthodoxyball- religia państwa ikona HRE Imperium Rosyjskie, a także fasada przeciw niemieckiemu diabłu (zapomij o ateistycznej erze radzieckiej, nigdy nie działała). Plik:India-icon.pngIndiaball- daję mi dużo broni, więc lubi mnie i lubię go. Płaci mnóstwo pieniędzy. Również w BRICSbricks i SCO razem. Ale czy nie chcesz Remove Kebab Pakistanu? OCHRONA CURRY! Plik:Belarus-icon.pngBelarusball- Najlepszy przyjaciel i siostra. Kocham ją ♥ Plik:Kazakhstan-icon.pngKazakhbrick- Mój brat. Kazakhbrick czasami pozwala mi używać jego trawnika do rakiet na kosmos i do każdego, kogo chce usunąć. Jest dobry Kebab. Plik:Turkey-icon.pngTurkeyball- Będziemy wielkimi sojusznikami! Chyba, że walczysz z Syracją w Assassincie i przestań próbować mnie powtórzyć. Plik:Palestine-icon.pngPalestineball- Jego prezydent był członkiem KGB w 1984 roku. A ten facet jest anty-westernem. Zwykle pomagam mu w walce Israelcubem - ikonę tych cholernych Żydów. Plik:Brazil-icon.pngBrazilball- Cóż, są częścią BRICS, dodaj wódkę do koktajli i nienawidzisz niemieckiego diabła, więc czemu nie? Plik:Armenia-icon.pngArmeniaball- Lojalny przyjaciel na Kaukazie. Plik:Eurasian Union-icon.pngEurasian Unionball- Wielki syn ktoś Rosji. Plik:Iran-icon.pngIranball- Wiem, że w XIX wieku. Jesteśmy strategicznymi sojusznikami, którzy wiedzą, kto to działa. Twój stolica Teheranu jest bardzo duża i kulturowa. Xaxaxa i my nienawidzimy tej kapitalistycznej idiotycznej świńskiej i NATOballa. Plik:Egypt-icon.pngEgyptball - Ostatnio szalony, relacje, ponieważ pomogłem ci usunąć kosher, gdy byłem z ZSRR długim czasem obojga pomocy. Wsparcie chrześcijaństwa pomogło mu w jego wojnie w kanale, a on porównywał, że jest niezależnym i antyimperialistycznym politykiem, któremu towarzyszył entuzjastyczny poparcie rządu komunistycznego ZSRR. Plik:Syria-icon.pngSyriaball - wola pomagania mu w jego wojnie domowej na potrzeby NATO. Będę cię bronił z USA Pindosiya America. Vietnamball - dobry przyjaciel, ale przestań mnie nazywać radzieckim symbolem radzieckim, jestem Rosją. Sowiecka ikona sowiecka to moja przeszłość. Wkrótce wraca radziek, towarzyszu! Cubaball- Kolejny towarzysz przyjaciel, tak samo jak Vietnamball. Philippinesball - 12 czerwca to ja i wyjątkowy dzień towarzysza! Rosyjski dzień dla mnie i niezależność dla niego. Określę mu stare bezużyteczne zimnowojenne broń. Również w najbliższym czasie będziemy mogli. CPP-NDF-NPA MOŻNA PRZYJACIELA Z CPRF. галерея(Galeria)https://translate.google.pl/m/translate?sl=sv RosyjskaPilka.PNG Rosja #2.png|Rosja|link=C:\Users\U1\Pictures\Rosja #2.png 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg Russia_card.png RU3.png Vodka.png Russiaball.png RU.png Wódka.png|Wódko moja żono! 2.png So+goodbye+america+_1441dbab2ef942bc4b3a6271510e8bf2.gif Russia1.png RUSSIA.png Meet the .....jpg Ha ha hah ha!.png Już.png|Od Dai Clone'a Raszija Ah.png|Rosja z Wódką i Ukrainą,silnie rażony światłem Russland.png|Zdenerwowany bully mf.jpg|pluszak z czapką rosja na niedzwiedziu.png|Rosja na niedźwiedziu rosja na niedzwiedziu (bez tła).png|Rosja na niedźwiedziu (bez tła) Russiaball by czechballthrowaway-dbragas.png Bracia słowiańscy.png Rosjówka.Ball.png Bracia słowiańscy.png z22720408IE.jpg|Russiaball o mś w piłce nożnej 2018 101517_co-by-tu-dzisiaj-zrobic.jpg|gdy mu się nudzi... 155492_rosyjski-bus.jpg|prankster Rosja.png Przypisy cs:Ruskoball en:Russiaball es:Rusiaball it:Russiaball ko:러시아공 nah:Rusiatapayoli nl:Ruslandbal ru:Россия sco:Russiaball Kategoria:Europa Kategoria:Countryballe Kategoria:Ball'e Kategoria:Państwa słowiańskie Kategoria:Przyjaciele wódki Kategoria:Prawosławni Kategoria:Trójkolorowi Kategoria:Komuchy Kategoria:Były komuch Kategoria:Duże tereny Kategoria:Agresywny Kategoria:Wrogowie Polandballa Kategoria:Przyjaciele Wódki Kategoria:Vodka Kategoria:Wódczane kraje Kategoria:Stawropol Kategoria:Russiaball Kategoria:ХУЙ Kategoria:Główni Kategoria:Remove Ukraina Kategoria:Gospodarz Mistrzostw Świata Kategoria:Ateiści Kategoria:Ateista Kategoria:Chrześcijanie Kategoria:Alianci Kategoria:Miłośnicy wielkiej Russiji Kategoria:Azja Kategoria:Euroazja Kategoria:Hokej Kategoria:Może w kosmos Kategoria:Sportowcy Kategoria:Wysoki stopień kontrowersyjności Kategoria:ISIS Remover Kategoria:ZŁOOOOOOOOOOOOO NAJGORSZE ZŁOOOOOO Kategoria:PEDI Kategoria:Wszystko Kategoria:W przeszłości robił złe rzeczy Kategoria:Ilekategorii Kategoria:GIGANT Kategoria:Biało-niebiesko-czerwoni Kategoria:Europa-azja Kategoria:Lewica Kategoria:Prawica Kategoria:Katolicy Kategoria:Protestanci Kategoria:Kraje Kategoria:Anty homo Kategoria:Zło Kategoria:Olbrzym Kategoria:Słowianie Kategoria:Wódka is love wódka is live